


The Name on His Wirst

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [208]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has Phil's name on his wrist, but Phil doesn't have anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name on His Wirst

He’s had that name on his left hand ever since he could remember. The blocky letters of what looked like a child’s hand writing written in blue crayon adorned his wrist. Even before he met the man that the name belonged to, Clint already knew he was going to like this guy more than he liked Clint.

_Phillip J. Coulson_

The name on his wrist has been a part of why Clint was still alive. The man who owned the name didn’t know it, but by simply existing, he’s given Clint a reason to live on. _‘I haven’t met him yet.’_ Clint tells himself when he’s just about lost all hope and surrendered to death. _‘I can’t die without meeting him.’_

He says these words in his head as he clutches on to the bullet wound in his mid section. It’s enough to push himself to glare at the man who shot him. He can’t just die of a bullet wound. He’s made it through far worse. It’ll just be embarrassing to die here and now.

So he glares. He glares at the man in the Armani suit, as drenched in the rain as he was. “Mr. Barton.” The man says in an even tone like he wasn’t going to be Clint’s death.

“Go Fuck yourself.” Clint bites out but is ignored.

“I’m with SHIELD. My name is Phil Coulson, and we’d like you to come in.” The man flashes his badge and Clint’s already memorized it before he can put it back in his pocket. 

_‘Oh, Hah. Hah. Very Funny.’_ is all Clint could think.

—

For some reason, unknown to Clint, he didn’t like being reminded that Phil was his soulmate. 

No, that’s a lie.

Clint knows exactly why he doesn’t like looking at the name on his wrist. 

It was because Phil himself didn’t have a name. Both his wrists were blanks and unless he’s got another wrist hidden somewhere, its most likely that Phil doesn’t have a soulmate. So Phil might be Clint’s soulmate, but Clint sure isn’t Phil’s. 

He’s never heard of a case like that before but apparently its possible.

So he doesn’t pursue Phil. He keeps the name on his wrist hidden with a sweat band or whatever he could find. And most of all, he keeps his growing attraction to the owner of the name on his wrist a secret. 

Well, he tries to keep it secret but then he meets Natasha and her ever observant eyes.

—

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him.” Natasha tells Clint while they were firing at targets in the firing range Stark had built for them. 

Clint fires another bow at the target as Natasha reloads her guns. “Why would I tell him?”

Natasha shrugs. “Why not?”

“We talked about this. I don’t tell him because…” He waves his hand in a circle. “well, you know.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “No. You literally have never explained why you don’t tell him. It’s always ‘You know.’” She waves her hands exaggeratedly, mimicking Clint.

Clint rolls his eyes at her. 

They both turn to the door when they heard the familiar click-clacking of Pepper’s heels.

“Hey Pepper! What brings you to the dungeon?” Clint says in way of greeting.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt you two. Just wanted you to sign these for the new line of Avengers toys we’re going to be releasing next month and I’ll be out of your hair.” She hands them both a thin stack of papers and tells them where to sign their names and their signatures.

Pepper looks it over and hums. “I didn’t know your name was Francis.” She comments. 

Clint shrugs half-heartedly. “Don’t really use it all that much. If you tell Stark, this relationship is over.”

Pepper giggles at the non-threat and leaves them to their work.

—

Phil is, for a lack of a better word, panicking. 

He doesn’t know when it happened, but when he turned his wrist over, there it was, glaring at him like he had done something wrong.

Clinton Francis Barton

Phil read the name a few more times just to make sure that he read it right, rubbed at it to make sure it was real, and pinched himself to make sure that this was real. 

It was. 

All his life, he waited for a name to appear on his wrist just like everyone else had. When he reached 20, he stopped waiting. Even if his soulmate had been born at that moment, he’d be too old for them. He could be a doting uncle or something but he’d really rather not. So at age 20 he accepted the fact that there was no one out there meant for him.

And then Clint Barton happened. Clint was this amazing whirlwind of energy and optimism despite the crappy hand life had dealt him. He was strong, and kind, and smart, and he was so hot it was a little bit unfair. 

But Clint had a name written on his wrist - Phil had never seen it, but the way he was protective of his left wrist could only mean one thing. - and Phil had no one. Even if Phil wanted to risk everything he had built with Clint for a chance, he knows how it will end - Bad.

So color him surprised when one day he extends his arm to take the plate from the lunch lady in the mess hall and there it was. Written in black ink and clear as day - Clint’s name.

The logical thing to do right now was to keep calm, inform Clint of this development, ask him if his name was written on the archer’s wrist, ask him out, then figure it out from there.

Phil, being the level-headed person that he is, almost tripped on his shoes running out of the mess and driving off to see Clint. When he got to the tower elevator, he asked JARVIS to bring him to where Clint was. The AI must have sense the elevated heart rate or something because he’d brought Phil up as fast as the elevator could go. It only made Phil’s grin wider.

He got to the range to find Clint and Natasha bickering good naturedly about something. And then Clint turned and smiled at him. Everything Phil’s thought about saying flies out the window. He takes a deep breath and marches toward Clint.

“Sir?” Clint asks when Phil stops in front of him, too close to be called anything but intimate.

Without another word, Phil pulls him down for a kiss and its everything he’s ever dreamed of and more. He lets himself have this moment before he has to pull away, but Clint kisses back. He kisses back and he wraps his arms around Phil’s waist. Sparks fly and the world stands still. It’s like living out every cliched kiss in the world and Phil couldn’t be happier.

“Call me Phil.” Phil says when they do break apart to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/115849179196/tomorrow-i-start-living-healthy-ish-itll-be)


End file.
